Marvella
by GreyRegal
Summary: Prompt 79 in OQ Prompt Party 2017, where the first OQ baby is born


**A/N Prompt 79 in OQ Prompt Party 2017. Please R/R**

 **MARVELLA**

Sweat was racing down her olive skin.

Her hand clutching his, with the knuckles turning white.

He was keeping silent despite the pain of her hold.

He knows his pain is nothing compared to hers.

He was frightened by her excruciatingly painful screams.

He was telling her how strong she was, that she can do it.

Deep inside however he so damn scared.

No shit Sherlock.

Despite all his apprehensions though, is excitement surfacing.

They've waited for this moment for nine long months and now it's here.

He feels guilty in all sense of honesty because she is hurting for this miracle.

If he can take her pain away, he will without qualms but he feels helpless because he can't do anything other than hold her hand as tight he can.

Unbeknownst to him, his presence beside her means the world, even if she was cussing his head off at the moment.

The doctor urged her to push as hard she can as she feels the next contraction.

And after a couple more curses, urges and promises, the noise of their chaotic situation were silenced by a beautiful shrill of a new born babe.

It was as if everything stopped for them.

The whole world was at pause and all the other unnecessary noises were quieted.

The doctor cleaned "her" up and laid her against Regina's chest.

Regina's eyes were filled with tears that strolled down against her cheeks.

She was flying at this moment.

Every single pain she underwent just a couple of minutes ago is proving to be worth it.

It was all worth it for this beautiful baby girl.

And as she opened her eyes for Regina to see, it was then when she realized that she has fallen in love with her without a moment's notice.

It was as if every pain, every tear and every sacrifice she's ever committed over the course of the years, were laid down so they could meet.

It was then that love and happiness surged her already thought to be a full heart.

Robin was still.

All the while he thought that Regina would be the only lady he's ever going to love.

Boy was he so wrong.

The way that his affection is going through the roof at this moment is proof enough that he never thought he could love another as much as he loves her.

It was the perfect kind of love

And she's got her mother's hair.

And he's helpless to the little twin of his wife.

He doesn't know if he can ever say "no"

And he swore in that very moment that nothing will hurt her intentionally.

Not when he is still alive.

The three of them were engulfed in a bubble of elatedness when the doctor congratulated them.

And then they proceeded to their work as the father held the daughter with her tiny little fists against his very heart.

…

Regina woke to the white lights of the hospital room a little confused.

And then the cloud of confusion was cleared away by a hungry cry.

She held out her arms to her husband who gave her their newborn for her to nurse.

"What are we to name her, milady?"

And she chuckled.

They have always thought that the baby would be a boy.

Even the early ultrasound showed such.

It was only after she's given birth that they discovered that the sonogram was wrong all this time because they got a princess instead.

A princess who's gotten the both of them wrapped around her little finger just by the looking at her swirling blue eyes that pretty much reflect a beautiful summer sky.

And the dimples.

Oh, the dimples.

Regina is a sucker for her daughter's dimples which would later mean that she can get away with her mischief with a single smile and a puppy eye.

"I feel bad that we hadn't thought of a name for her" she murmured to which he chuckled.

"Let's see what we can do. Hmmmm. Why don't we drop names that we know or read about and see what feels right?" he suggested to which she agreed to.

"Sarah?" he asked

"No. Too much royalty in that name and I think we've got enough for an entire lifetime. Or two"

"What about Maya?"

"I am not naming our daughter after a body of water." She deadpanned to him with an eyebrow raised making him laugh.

They kept tossing names around the air when he looked at the baby nursing from Regina.

It was magic. They both didn't think they'd be given this kind of gift. Someone so little yet so big. The feeling is unfathomable. It was like a miracle.

And he just knew…

"What about Marvella?" he suggested gently

"Marvella?"

He nodded and explained "It means 'miracle' in French and she is our very own"

Regina's eyes watered again.

She was so emotional but she's blaming it on the hormones.

"Marvella" she whispered with utmost reverence as if the name itself begets great power.

And the baby girl smiled.

And then the door crashed open and there were two boys bobbing on the bed, truly excited to meet the youngest of the Locksley's.

"She looks like you, Mom," Henry said and Roland suggested.

"She does" Robin agrees and surrounded them all in a big bear hug.

This was a perfect moment.

And it was captured by a grinning fairy.

Who would have thought that after all these years, the star-crossed lovers with tortured souls would finally find relief in each other?

Tinkerbel of course.

Afterall, pixie dust never lies.


End file.
